


Sacred Places

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena has Her own thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Places

The gods are willing to accept mankind's need for physical places, a testimony of their ability to curb what the gods made. They take stone from the Mother's veins and build their temples, shedding blood to sanctify lifeless edifices. 

Athena's wisdom dictates that she let mankind have this arrogance, and heeds the prayers made there, but She knows better. Nothing truly sacred is crafted by the hands of any being.

Sacred places are those hidden oases within souls, communing with nature and divinity alike. When any one prayer is found within that sanctity, Athena listens more clearly than ever before.


End file.
